All For You
by animalllover
Summary: When M'gann gets kidnapped how far will Superboy go to get her back? What will he sacrifice to get what he wants? And what happens when he begins to realize that he loves her.  Rated t for intense scenes of violence, language, sexual scenes


I can still remember the mission as clear as day, that mission that changed, my whole life, and the mission that sent me almost to the brink of insanity.

_Flashback_

"There has been an unknown energy form coming in the Nevada Desert coordinates are being transferred to your ship." Batman reported while I stared him down with my arms folded across my chest. M'gann was already shifting into her battle uniform, Robin was already running to the ship, Kid Flash was already there; Aqualad was walking with Artemis to the ship, and me? Well, I flew to the ship, my thoughts racing, my mind was filled with the incident with M'gann when the food had exploded on me, and most importantly the almost kiss we shared. I could feel anger start to boil within me, as I was mad at myself for not kissing her right then and there.

Once I was seated in the ship M'gann commanded the ship to fly to the coordinates, on our way there I could hear her and Artemis talk about me, and somehow pride began to seep through me and I wished that I could have telepathy to actually understand if M'gann cared for me like I cared for her. For the rest of the trip I zooned out until we landed; I immediately flew out of the ship and came across a black hold in the middle of the dessert, in a few short seconds the whole team was by me looking at the hole.

"What is that?" Artemis asked, as I saw M'gann go closer, her hands placed over her head.

"I can't get a reading where this portal is from, not a thing." She responded, her brows furrowing together, and I had to suppress a smile. I heard Robin type on his computer;

"And I can't find an electrical signal that can pin point where it was from." I saw Kid Flash making puppy dog eyes at M'gann, and jealously surged through my veins.

"Well maybe it's ju-" Before Aqualad finished something popped out of the portal. I got ready as a blue boot came out, soon a man with gray skin and red eyes came through. I gritted my teeth as I saw his gaze fall on me and straight to M'gann, and the only thing standing between them was me.

"I am Darkseid, and I have come to retrieve the manhunter." His voice boomed through as M'gann stifled a gasp, as I narrowed my eyes.

"What? Why do you want me?" M'gann's voice broke as she took a step back as anger began to flow through me.

"For my own….personal reasons." His voice was calm, collective almost like he would even get the chance from taking her away from me.

"She is NOT going with you, she is with us!" I yell at him, and he only chuckles,

"You are the replica of Superman aren't you?" I glare at him, "Not impressive," He comments and immediately I threw a punch his way, but before I made contact he moved out of the way and before I knew what was going on I was thrown across the dessert. I slowly got up and saw the whole team trying to fight him off, while M'gann was invisible I could hear her trying to talk to us telepathically.

"_Robin throw one of your smoke bombs to blind him, that will give me enough time to hit him." _I heard Aqualad instruct, but every time we would plan and aim at Darkseid he always seemed one step ahead. Finally after hours of fighting everyone was exhausted, and Darkseid was still standing, no scratches, nothing.

"_Everyone, attack all at once, he can't take all of us." _Artemis said, and so we did; her arrows hitting him exploding, Kid Flash punching him, Aqualad using his water to pound into him, M'gann used her telekinesis to hover him up in the air, and I flew up and my fist met his face. I heard the crunch of bones as he fell from the sky to the ground.

"Oh yeah we kicked his a-" Kid Flash was soon interrupted when Darkseid shot Omega blasts from his eyes; Kid Flash was on the floor gasping in pain as red electrical streams surrounded his body. I adverted my eyes back to him, but he had already shot Robin and Aqualad who were in the same position. I look at Artemis who had her bow ready, M'gann who was behind me again and I could hear her breathing become labored, and all I could think was _I am so sorry. _

Artemis shot her arrows but Darkseid had already dodged all of them and shot her; I look at his red eyes as he smiles.

"I am a god, you can't defeat me, especially if you are only a clone of the real Superman. Even the real one couldn't defeat me, what makes you so special?" He taunts me and soon he was in my head, "You are **nothing.**" I shook my head and I flew straight towards him, but before I hit him I slam my fist into the ground making the ground around him, break. M'gann had started to use her telekinesis to push him into the hole; I grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face before bringing my knee to his face.

"You are NOT taking her!" I yell at him while taking my hands, making a fist and brought it down to his back. Immediately he was laying face flat on the ground a huge crater around him as my breathing was shaky and labored. M'gann rushed to my side and gave me a hug, I returned the hug loving the way she felt towards me, and right as I was about to kiss her I was on my knees. The electrical shock flowing through me as I screamed in pain; I tried opening my eyes to see M'gann in front of Darkseid who was scratch less.

"Come with me, or your friends will die." He threatened, "I already lost time with this silly game of yours," I could see a tear slip down M'gann's face.

"Do you promise not to hurt them, if you promise me I will go without a word." She replied as her gaze locked on with mine, as I tried to scream out to her but couldn't.

"Fine," Darkseid agreed, I saw him open another portal and M'gann came to me placing her hand on my check,

"Please don't forget me," and right before I blacked out from the pain I felt her lips press to my forehead before I saw her step through the portal, and Darkseid pushing her through.


End file.
